Tales of Times Past
by Jaganthunder
Summary: A set of one-shots dedicated to the characters and all about their pasts and childhoods.
1. Getting Knocked Down, Standing Up

A/N: This story will be a selection of various events from the characters' lives. Most stories will be part of the official timeline, but some of this is guesswork so I apologize for any inaccuracy.

Chapter characters: Kratos (15), Yuan, Martel (12), Mithos (5)

Chapter One: Getting Knocked Down, Standing Up

The twelve year-old's body bounced a few feet down the dirty alley, a green-haired girl reaching protectively for him only to be pushed away by the twosome's attackers. Three young men of about eighteen years punched and kicked the blue-haired child roughly in what was their idea of atonement.

"Filthy half-elf," one hollered, kneeing the younger boy in the stomach when he attempted to stand, causing a wave of nausea, the resulting upheaved bile splattering the attacker's shoe. This caused said attacker to howl in rage and increase the frenzied assault on the child. In return the boy let out a piercing cry as his companion watched on, tears streaming down her cheeks. The girl sobbed, hoping someone somewhere would hear her prayers and help her friend.

At the sound of one of the thugs being downed the remaining two turned towards the newest arrivals. There stood another two boys. The taller one was standing right in front of them, spiky auburn hair partly covering his furious brown eyes. Before the abusers could lift a fist, the brown-eyed teenager tackled the closest one to the ground and proceeded to deliver payback for his wounded friend. Now outnumbered, the last tormentor standing took flight.

Only paying attention to the blue-haired half-elf on the ground, the rescuer ran over to the child, a small blonde boy coming up from behind him and making a beeline for the only female present.

Said female embraced her younger brother, sobbing out an explanation to the oldest of the group. "W-we were j-just finishing the shopping when those three-"

"Humans!" the young blond by her side blurted out.

"Yes Mithos," she continued. "Those three humans came out of the alley and one of them grabbed me. Yu-Yuan was just protecting me and told the man to stop it and pushed him. When one of them realized we were half-elves, they started to hurt him! That's why I sent Mithos to get help."

Kratos nodded his understanding, gathering his young friend up and, with a little help, placing him on his back before turning to carry him away.

"Come on. We don't want to be here if those guys wake up and decide to bring back reinforcements," he told them.

.^_-.^_-.^_-.^_-.^_-

A piercing headache penetrated the deep fog stirring the child from his deep sleep and welcoming him back to the world of the living. Blue-green eyes winced and he let out a groan as he attempted to sit up. A gentle hand stopped his jarring movements and he looked up, fully awake.

"Kratos?"

The elder boy nodded, brown eyes narrowed in concern. "Are you alright? How do you feel?" he questioned.

The younger sighed, running a hand through his aqua blue hair. "Like I've been mauled by a liger," he said.

"Don't be preposterous. A liger would have eaten you up," Kratos replied with a smirk before they both broke into laughter.

"Yuan!" Said boy only saw a flash of light green before two delicate arms wrapped around him and all he felt was pain.

"Itai!" he yelped.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The green flash, who Yuan now identified as Martel let go of him suddenly.

Yuan winced as he tried to smile at her. "'S'okay Martel. I'll be alright."

A soft sound from the doorway of their little home met their ears and they turned towards it. There stood young Mithos rubbing sleepily at his eyes.

"Nee-sama?" he called.

"In a minute, Mithos," Martel answered her little brother. She turned back to the bedridden male and smiled at him. "Thank you for protecting us today, Yuan. You too, Kratos."

Yuan blushed and muttered a quiet, "You're welcome" while Kratos just nodded to her. Martel then bowed and bade the two a good night, going to join her brother in the other room. Kratos stretched his arms above his head while Yuan let out a loud yawn. Kratos looked at the other and smiled, his paternal instinct taking over.

"Come on," he said, going over to the small bed Yuan was occupying and sitting down. "You need more rest in order to make a full recovery."

The blue-haired lad, exhausted by the day's events, cuddled up to his best friend's side so as to best fall asleep. The brunet wrapped an arm around his nearly asleep companion, brushing a strand of hair out of the younger's face. This was succeeded by Yuan nestling his head into Kratos's chest.

On the verge of falling asleep, Kratos smiled to himself. Even with all the things in this world he wanted to change, there were certain things he would not change for the world. Not in a thousand years.


	2. Chapter 2: Being a Half-elf

A/N: Normally, this particular story will not be updated as fast. Sorry, that's just how I write. The basis of this chapter is the idea that when they were very young, the Sage siblings probably would not have thought to hide their race from everyone.

Chapter Characters: Raine (16), Genis (5). I am only estimating Raine's age.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

Chapter Two: Being a Half-elf

"Filthy half-bloods!"

"Stay out of our village!"

The shouts continued to echo behind them as the two silver-haired siblings were tossed out of yet another village for their heritage. The younger, a boy, looked up at his older sister, innocence shining in his bright blue eyes.

"Nee-san? What did we do to make them so mad?" the young boy questioned.

The woman beside him stopped in her tracks and knelt down in front of her younger brother. Gently brushing a silver strand of hair out of his face, she said "We did nothing to them, Genis. Understand? Nothing. We didn't cause the drought here, we didn't start the fire in the old town, and we didn't charm the forest animals into stealing food from the storage house in the village before that. Okay?" She started walking again.

"'Kay. But why do they think we did all that bad stuff?" The boy tilted his head. The woman sighed, exasperated.

"We've been over this, Genis. It's because we're half-elves." She looked down at him. "That means nobody understands or trusts us and there is no one we can trust either." The tiny child beside her, sensing her grievance towards the subject, though unable to understand it, knew only that they were once again without a home. He slipped his small hand inside hers, looking up at her with the innocence only a child could possess, yet with a maturity one so young should never have.

"That's okay, nee-san," he started. "We can always trust each other."

Raine smiled down at him. Even in the darkest times, she drew comfort in knowing that she had the brightest light right at her side.


End file.
